


The dragon's heart.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Almost Rape, Anal Sex, Dragon!Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freedom, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Short One Shot, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: The dragon, Merlin Emrys was captured by Uther many years ago. Arthur finds the dragon by accident and they begin to talk and form a bond. When Arthur's father dies and the King ascends to the throne of Camelot, he welcomes magic back to the land and to cement it, frees the dragon. Merlin declares his love for Arthur and they begin to court and not many people are happy.





	The dragon's heart.

“Oh, Arthur.” Merlin sighed against the man’s slightly swollen lips. Merlin rode the king on his hips, pressing his hands against his golden haired chest. He enjoyed the feeling of Arthur inside him, stretching him, hot and wet. The wind and rain roared outside. Arthur’s chambers was lit by a few golden lights, glowing well. The fire crackled and Arthur loved the sound of the rain hitting the window. 

Arthur grunted, his hands bruising his lover’s hot skin, his nails digging into his hips till his knuckles grew white, Merlin’s hips stilled then. 

Arthur began to move his hips then. 

“Prat…even here you want to control me.” Merlin mocked him and moaned, his back arching, trembling under the man’s frame. 

“You were saying?” Arthur panted out. 

Merlin’s eyes were tightly shut, whimpering softly. 

“Arthur…” He sighed out, looking back down at the man.

Arthur moved faster. 

Merlin moaned out. “Ahhhh! Prat, c-careful…I’m on the edge.” 

Arthur’s lips curled into a smirk then. “So soon?”

“I meant the bed, clot po-Ahhh!!” Merlin trembled as Arthur hit the spot again. 

Arthur snorted, going faster and harder till Merlin was bouncing off of him, gasping and shouting, the sound of skin slapping against skin made Merlin’s member begin to weep pre-cum. 

He was getting close. 

Merlin began to sob. “Arthur, please…please I want to cum!”

Arthur groaned before shuddering and came with a shout and panted heavily. “Go on then.”

Merlin grit his teeth, feeling the heat of Arthur’s seeds filling him up and let loose, his cum shooting onto Arthur’s chest. 

“Fuck.” Arthur breathed. 

Merlin trembled, gasping and stared down at the man. “That’s my line.”

Arthur lifted Merlin’s body up as if it was nothing and the man’s soft member rested against his thigh and Merlin lay down next to him. 

Merlin took Arthur’s hand and kissed it softly. “Can I stay the night?”

“I really should put you back in the dungeons…” Arthur said and looked at him. “For all the trouble you’ve caused me.”

“He asked for it, Arthur.” Merlin reminded him. “He insulted me…then he insulted you and made an attack on me…it was self defense.” 

Arthur met his eyes. “Merlin, he’s all but dust now.”

“I’m a dragon, Arthur….” Merlin said coldly. “You cannot tame me…”

Arthur rubbed his face. “Be grateful I freed you.”

“I am.” Merlin said. “I will always stay loyal to you…”

Arthur stared at the ceiling. “Is it true though?”

“What is?” Merlin asked, stroking the man’s hair tenderly.

“That he attacked you…” Arthur said and blinked, daring a look at his lover’s face.

“He pressed me against the wall with a dagger to my neck and a leg in between my thighs…called me your whore…said you were a weak king because of me…then he turned me around and began to pull at my laces.” Merlin said. “I wasn’t going to let him rape me and insult how you rule.” Merlin said sternly. 

Arthur’s lips drew into a thin line, his jaw set and grinding slightly. “Merlin, I’m sorry…I did not know it was that bad. Can you forgive me for sending you to the dungeons?”

The dragon nodded, his human, pale skin turning blue, smooth and shiny scales appearing on his body. His pupils turned thin and dangerous. 

“My king, I am yours and no one else’s.” Merlin reminded him and moved Arthur’s hand to his bum cheek. “You own my hole…”

Arthur blinked and looked at him as Merlin’s hand guided his to Merlin’s stomach. “You have my children…”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

Arthur’s hand was moved to Merlin’s chest, where his heart was beating. 

“-And your heart?” Arthur asked.

“My soul…and life.” Merlin said lovingly, gently as he stared at the King with love and goodness in his eyes. 

There was a crack of thunder and the sky groaned then, low and rumbled deeply. There was then a flash of light and Merlin’s large dragon wings presented themselves then, spreading out as they blocked the moon’s light and his eyes burnt golden as Arthur felt something then, a link…a connection that bound their souls together. 

“We are one now…my king.” Merlin smiled and Arthur was not afraid. 

Merlin was not his enemy, not someone to be feared, he was his equal in every way. He was the king’s lover.

Arthur sat up and gathered Merlin in his arms, dropping a kiss on the man’s black raven hair, in between his two black horns.

“I am yours, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“-Then as you are mine, I am yours.” Merlin promises. 

Arthur moved to look at the man and smiled, stroking his cheek, enjoying the cold, smooth feeling of his scales. 

Merlin closed his eyes, purring as he nuzzled against his touch. 

“Arthur…” Merlin said softly. 

The King smiled. “I know….” He said and presses his forehead against Merlin’s and they both grinned.

Merlin rubbed his belly gently.


End file.
